Sueños de Muerte (Reescrito)
by mateoro16
Summary: Finalmente hemos llegado hasta aquí. Después de todos los obstáculos que hemos afrontado finalmente vamos a enfrentar al Maestro Oscuro y vamos a ponerle fin de una vez por todas...


**Advertencia: Esta historia no es para estómagos débiles**

Golpeé el suelo fuertemente y sentí que algo se rompían en mi interior… ya no podía levantarme, no tenía energía para mis elementos y mi cuerpo roto ya no podía sostenerme más, me parecía bastante sorprendente que aún siguiera consiente. Tosí un poco de sangre y observé a mi alrededor, una gran cueva iluminada por varias antorchas colocadas en las paredes rocosas. El sitio era oscuro, pero mis ojos draconianos me permitían ver lo suficientemente bien como para notar los cráteres y quemaduras en el suelo junto con unos trozos de hielo aquí y allá y una que otra mancha de sangre ocasional, remanentes de la batalla que hemos tenido contra Malefor por… ya no sé cuánto tiempo, pero ha parecido una eternidad.

La risa Malefor resonó en toda la cueva.

—¿Qué pasa? Pensé que habían dicho que iban a matarme ¿Dónde está el entusiasmo que tenían cuando llegaron a desafiarme?—Mis amigos no estaban en mejores condiciones que yo, Flame parece tener una conmoción cerebral luego de haber golpeado la pared contra la le que lo lanzó Malefor y Ember está en el piso respirando con dificultad con una de sus alas doblada en un ángulo incorrecto. Y finalmente, Cynder estaba mirando desafiante a Malefor, pero sin poder hacer mucho más ya que al parecer el dragón púrpura había roto sus patas traseras.

Malefor se dio cuenta de la mirada de Cynder y una sonrisa sádica apareció en su cara.

—Ah, mi querida Cynder, no podría esperar menos de ti—Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Yo intenté ponerme en pie una vez más pero falle miserablemente y sentí el sabor a hierro de mi sangre en la boca una vez más.

—No me hables así monstruo asqueroso—Gruñó Cynder en medio de su dolor.

—Oh ¿con que así es como tratas al dragón que te lo dio todo?—Dijo Malefor y su tono de voz comenzó a tornarse más oscuro y agresivo—Todo lo que eres me lo debes a mí, yo fui quien ordenó que no te destruyeran como a los demás huevos, yo fui quien te dio la convexidad, ¡te di el poder para vencer a los guardianes y conquistar ciudades, te di el poder de un dragón púrpura! ¡¿Y así es cómo me lo agradeces?! ¡¿Traicionándome?! —Gritó Malefor al final. Entonces puso una pata en el pecho de la dragona y la empujo contra el suelo, ella gruñó por el dolor del movimiento repentino, pero se negó a gritar—Ahora pagarás por tu insolencia.

Yo solo podía observar con impotencia Malefor envolvió sus mandíbulas alrededor de su cuello y apretó.

—¡CYNDER!—Grité con toda la fuerza que pude reunir, pero fue inútil. Un crujido repugnante resonó en la cueva y supe entonces que mi amada había muerto, en este punto las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro libremente y caían al suelo mezclándose con la sangre que había dejado allí. Malefor no se detuvo allí sin embargo, con un tirón el dragón desgarró la carne del cuello de Cynder y arrancó la cabeza de la dragona usando nada más que fuerza bruta. La sangre ahora salía a borbotones del cuerpo sin cabeza formando rápidamente y gran charco rojo a su alrededor, mientras entre las mandíbulas de Malefor, los jirones de carne desgarrada chorreaban lo poco que quedaba en la cabeza decapitada.

Yo no pude soportarlo más y vomité frente a la escena horrible…

Así no era como se suponía que debía terminar.

Malefor escupió la cabeza de la dragona con desdén y se volvió hacia Ember. La dragona rosada había logrado ponerse en pie de nuevo pero parecía que estaba en shock al ver la muerte brutal de su amiga. El dragón púrpura no perdió un segundo y agarró a Ember por el cuello y la empujó contra la pared, ella gritó de dolor al golpear la pared con su ala rota.

—Pero que tenemos aquí—Arrulló Malefor mientras observaba el cuerpo maltratado de la dragona de arriba abajo—Pero si es una hermosa ejemplar de mi especie, en estos días hay muy pocas como tú ¿sabes? —Ella intentó alejarse inútilmente del dragón mientras él procedió a lamer su cara.

— ¡No la toques! —Gritó alguien desde atrás de Malefor.

— ¿Oh? —Él se volvió para ver a Flame mirándolo con odio, la sangre corría por su cabeza en el lugar en donde se había golpeado y sus patas estaban temblando por el esfuerzo, el dragón se mantenía pie por solo por pura fuerza de voluntad. Malefor sonrió con malicia y usó su elemento de tierra para atrapar las extremidades de Ember a la pared, una vez seguro de que no se movería de allí se volvió hacia Flame.

—Debo decir que tu tenacidad es impresionante—Flame resopló y cargó contra Malefor, quien lo agarró con facilidad por el cuello sin que el dragón más pequeño pudiera llegar a hacer cualquier daño—Lástima que no sea suficiente para vencerme.

El dragón púrpura alzó su cola para apuñalar al dragón.

—¡No, por favor!—Malefor se detuvo y miró a Ember—Por favor, te lo suplico, no lo mates, has lo que quieras conmigo si así lo deseas, solo… no lo mates…—Sollozó la dragona. Malefor miró al dragón durante unos largos segundos mientras el intentaba inútilmente liberarse de su agarre, entonces bajó su cola y lo arrojó a la dragona.

Flame cayó dolorosamente a los pies de Ember, pero aún con vida.

—¡Flame! ¡¿Flame estás bien?!—Lloró Ember aun sin poder creer que Malefor le había permitido vivir.

Con un gran esfuerzo el dragón rojo se levantó de nuevo y apoyó sus patas delanteras contra la pared para poder llegar al nivel de Ember.

—Flame por favor no te esfuerces más, estás muy herido—Le dijo Ember preocupada de que se hiciera más daño, del que ya tenía. Él la ignoró y siguió subiendo hasta que sus rostros estaban al mismo nivel, entonces, él la besó. Un momento después se separó de ella y le dio una sonrisa reconfortante.

—No te preocupes Ember—Dijo el dragón con un gran esfuerzo—Encontraremos la manera de salir de est-…—La sangre de Flame salpicó la cara y el cuerpo de Ember.

Yo intenté avisarles, realmente lo intenté, yo vi como Malefor levantó su cola y se movió hacia adelante para atravesar a Flame, pero mi garganta se negó a responder, después de haber gritado el nombre de Cynder probablemente me había lastimado la garganta, lo único que logré fue toser más sangre. Una vez más, no pude hacer más que observar mientras que otro de mis amigos fue asesinado.

El grito de desesperación de Ember, por otra parte, si resonó en toda la cueva acompañado por la risa de Malefor. El dragón purpura retiró su cola y dejó caer el cuerpo inerte al suelo.

—Ahora ¿en qué estábamos?—Dijo Malefor acercándose de nuevo a ella y poniendo una pata sobre su estómago, él la acarició suavemente. La dragona le devolvió la mirada con odio en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—Oh, no me mires así, ambos sabíamos que esto iba a suceder.

—Eres un monstruo—Dijo Ember con el mayor desprecio que pudo reunir en su voz, Malefor rio oscuramente.

—Sí, supongo que sí—La pata de Malefor que acariciaba su vientre comenzó a descender entre sus piernas y entonces sin previo aviso enterró una garra en las profundidades de la dragona. Ember gritó de dolor como nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por su cara—Realmente una hermosa ejemplar… lástima que no pueda dejarte vivir.

Yo observé con horror como Malefor comenzó a arrastrar su garra lentamente hacia arriba cortando a la dragona tan fácilmente como si lo estuviera haciendo con un cuchillo bien afilado. Esta vez los gritos de dolor eran más fuertes nunca y me dolían tanto como a ella al saber que no podía hacer nada para salvarla.

Malefor comenzó a reírse con locura como si los gritos de dolor de Ember fueran la cosa más hilarante que alguna vez hubiera visto. Finalmente las entrañas de la dragona se desparramaron en el suelo debajo de ella. Yo pude ver la mirada de horror de Ember al ver sus propios órganos ensangrentados salir de su cuerpo antes de morir.

Malefor continuó riéndose y entonces levantó la garra con al que había abierto a Ember y la lamió probando su sangre y fluidos. Una vez más dejé el contenido de mi estómago en el suelo, tan solo más sangre para añadir al charco de sangre vómito y lágrimas que se había formado debajo de mí.

—Sí… una verdadera lástima—Repitió el dragón púrpura para sí mismo una vez más. En este punto yo sólo quería que cualquiera que fuese la herida interna que tenía, me tara antes de que Malefor se fijara en mí, desafortunadamente no tenía tanta suerte.

—No creas que me he olvidado de ti—No podía moverme, a pesar de que intenté con todas mis fuerzas alejarme de él, tan sólo podía temblar incontrolablemente mientras se acercaba a mí, yo sabía lo que venía, y estaba completamente aterrado. Malefor se paró en frente mío sonriendo, pude apreciar al horrible dragón cubierto de la sangre de mis amigos y su hocico aun goteando algo de la sangre de Cynder.

—Así que finalmente llegamos al "poderoso" dragón púrpura—Se burló Malefor—Lástima que los guardianes hayan sido tan estúpidos como para enviarte aquí siendo tan joven, si tan solo hubieran esperado unos cuantos años más y se hubieran dedicado a entrenarte, tal vez hubieras podido tener una oportunidad. Pero supongo que en cambio decidieron poner sus esperanzas en una vieja profecía. Por lo menos mis maestros no desperdiciaron mi poder tan tontamente; por supuesto, eso fue antes de que decidiera matarlos a todos…—El dragón hablaba con total naturalidad de los hechos.

Al igual que lo hizo con Flame, Malefor me agarró del cuello y me levantó. Instintivamente intenté usar mis patas delanteras para reducir la fuerza del agarre mientras luchaba por respirar.

—Sabes, casi me duele tener que matarte. Aparte de mí eres el único otro dragón púrpura que conozco. Es una lástima que no haya podido recuperar tu huevo cuando ataqué el templo hace ya tantos años, las cosas hubieran sido… muy diferentes—A pesar de la falta de aire, pude ver claramente cómo Malefor levantó su hoja de cola para matarme, sus dos puntas aun goteando con la sangre de Flame.

Yo entré en pánico y luché con más fuerza contra el agarre de Malefor. Ya había perdido a mis amigos, a mi amor, a mi familia y a mis maestros, sabía que nadie podía detener a Malefor ahora, pero a pesar de todo, yo no quería perder mi vida también, había luchado mucho para llegar hasta aquí ¡yo no quería terminar así!

—Adiós… Spyro—Malefor sonrió mostrándome sus colmillos ensangrentados por última vez y entonces su cola atravesó mi estómago.

—¡Aaaaaah!—Grité y llevé mis patas a mi estómago, ya no había sangre, ni cueva, ni cadáveres, ni Malefor… solo yo, y mi habitación mi habitación iluminada por los rayos de sol de la mañana.

—Fue solo un sueño—Me dije mientras intentaba controlar mi respiración.

Las lágrimas empapaban mi rostro y mi respiración aún era pesada y mi pulso estaba por los cielos. Entonces me acurruqué en una bola, envolví mi cola alrededor de mi cuerpo y lloré.

Fue solo… un sueño…


End file.
